Vergüenza
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ignis muchas veces se preguntó acerca de los padres de Yusaku y al aprovechar que el mismo estaba dormido prefirió preguntarle a Kusanagi. Una respuesta que ninguno sabía y alguien despierto les contaba la verdad.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Es algo que se me ocurrió de repente, siempre me he preguntado donde han quedado algunos padres de los protagonistas de las series, aunque algunos son trágicos al saber la verdad. Y ahora con Yusaku, siento que si tiene padres pero huyó de ellos para terminar con los problemas que tenía para al fin regresar._**

 ** _Esto es algo que me imagino de él y espero que les guste como a mi me ha gustado._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes_**

* * *

 **-Disculpa por ser tan entrometido Kusanagi pero ¿Porque Yusaku-sama no visita a sus padres?**

Para Ignis era algo curiosa aquella pregunta, muchas veces se había preguntado acerca de la familia que se supone, tendría Yusaku pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en aquel camión de comida y claro, en la casa donde vivía con Kusanagi. Que mejor preguntar cuando el joven se encontraba dormido, los duelos en Link Vrains habían sido agotantes y el chico al tocar la silla se quedo dormido.

Hubo un corto silencio, Ignis miraba a su joven dueño, el sueño era tan pesado en él, aunque para su seguridad, era mejor no hablar tan alto y Kusanagi de dedicaba a mirar los monitores frente a él, terminaba de hacer una limpieza de todo tipo de información como guardar la suya en un lugar mucho más seguro en la red. Suspiro rendido.

 **-Me preguntó porqué será...** -Hablo para terminar de teclear y mirar a la IA. **-Te recuerdo que Yusaku llegó a mi por el aroma de mi comida y nunca me atreví a preguntarle** -Kusanagi de revolvió un poco su cabello y volvió hablar **-El sólo fue capaz de averiguar quienes fueron los niños que ocuparon para el experimento, supongo que así llegó a mí**

 **-¿Otra cosa que no sabes? Al menos Yusaku-sama siempre ha sido tan inteligente con las computadoras**

 **-Escape de la casa de mis padres en la noche, no queria causarles más problemas**

Ambos miraron a su acompañante quien había despertado y sólo miraba a los monitores, seguía cruzado de brazos y un pequeño bostezo salió de sí.

 **-Lo lamentó Yusaku nosotros...**

 **-¡Perdóneme la vida no sabía de esto y pregunté sin querer!**

 **-De todas maneras, sabía que algún día iban a preguntar** -Yusaku estiro sus brazos, evitaba ver a sus dos acompañantes **-Mis padres son grandes duelistas y los admiraba tanto que empecé a ir a clases de duelo y siempre me esforzaba en las clases para poder ganar y que mis padres me reconocieran** -Bajo sus manos al teclado y empezó a buscar algo **-Todo iba bien hasta el día que me raptaron y me separaron de ellos por ese tiempo**

Tanto Kusanagi como Ignis miraban y escuchaban con atención a Yusaku, prefirieron no interrumpir la narración o ya no sabrían el final de este.

 **-Cuando vi que querían que tuviéramos duelos, creía que seria fácil y que yo ganaría pero no fue así, error tras error cometía, no había perdón para ellos y decidieron que seria mas fácil dejar de darte de comer y ver como la muerte aparecía lentamente a que fuera más rápida incrementando la electricidad de aquel objeto**

 **-Pero no fue tu culpa Yusaku-sama, el nivel era muy difícil, realmente fue su culpa al darles un nivel tan difícil que sólo un duelista pro podría superarlo** -Ignis se movía para llamar su atención, todo eso lo había visto cuando tomaron la información de la computadora central de SOL.

 **-¿Pero quien de los niños podría imaginar eso? Fue una tortura gracias a ello** -Kusanagi sólo cerró sus manos haciendo un puño.

 **-Nadie imaginaba y cuando nos salvaron creía que iba a volver a tener una vida normal con mi familia y mis amigos pero con el constante miedo de que supieran que falle, fue lo que empezaba atormentarme, pensaba que les causaba demasiada vergüenza...**

Tanto Ignis y Kusanagi miraron lo que Yusaku les mostraba en los monitores. Un vídeo de dos padres de familia desesperados y preguntando por la desaparición de su hijo. Pronto, se mostró la imagen de información de ambos padres como sus fotos.

 **-No podía soportar que ellos un día decidieran saber lo que pasó, no soportaría que ellos no me aceptaran de la misma manera, son mis padres y no se si estoy seguro de que me lo puedan perdonar**

Un último tecleado y mostró el video en vivo de lo que hacían sus padres, ambos padres de veian tranquilos, platicar y reír, cuando menos, una pequeña figura de acerco a ellos y empezaron a jugar.

 **-¿Porque no se ven que sufren?** -Pregunto Ignis con curiosidad.

 **-Porque antes de irme les deje una carta donde les prometí que no debían preocuparse por mi, estaría bien aún viviendo en las calles** -Yusaku al fin había suspirado con tristeza **-Y que sólo tendrían que esperar a que yo pudiera superar los traumas, a que pudiera derrotar aquellos que me hicieron esto y podría regresar a casa**

Yusaku no separaba su triste mirada de monitor, cerró sus ojos y volvió a ver aquella infancia que le habían quitado, realmente le hubiera gustado regresar con ellos y conocer al nuevo integrante, sin embargo, el dolor en su corazón era tan fuerte que no podía regresar así como así.

 **-Está es la única manera en la que puedo saber que ellos están bien** -Yusaku volvió abrir los ojos **-Y de alguna manera, ellos saben que estoy bien, así que no hay problema con ello** -Volvió a subir sus manos al teclado para cerrar aquella transmision y dejar todo eso atrás.

Tanto Kusanagi como Ignis no hablaron, veían con un poco de preocupación a Yusaku, el chico aún a mostraba un poco triste pero se sorprendieron que sólo con sacar un largo suspiro de si, volviera a la normalidad.

 **-Valla y yo creía que Kusanagi era una clase de hermano o tío** -Hablo finalmente Ignis. Tanto a Yusaku como Kusanagi lo miraron con seriedad, lo que había dicho era completamente estúpido.

 **-Yo tengo un hermano menor** -Kusanagi suspiro en resignación **-Aunque ahora que lo dices, vería a Yusaku como a un hermano**

 **-¡Verdad que si! El hermano menor que necesita a su hermano mayor**

 **-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Y entonces Ignis sería la mascota**

 **-¡Oye! Eso ya es humillante**

Yusaku quien había permanecido callado, miro a sus dos acompañantes, aunque le hacía falta sus padres, tanto Kusanagi podía actuar como el hermano mayor e Ignis la mascota. Soltó una pequeña risa antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta y empezó apagar los monitores del camión.

 **-Es tarde y mañana hay clases** -Tomó su disco de duelos e Ignis volvió dentro para evitar caerse **-Y mañana será un día muy largo ¿No?**

Kusanagi quien lo miraba sonrió y le dio unas cuántas palmadas en el hombro.

 **-Así es, es hora de descansar**

Ambos salieron del camión y lo cerraron bien antes de meterse a casa y al fin descansar. Ante ese último pensamiento Yusaku dejo a Ignis en su lugar antes de meterse a su cama. Sólo su familia tendría que esperar un poco más y todo podría resolverse. La vergüenza de perder se iría y podría tener una vida normal, eso sería lo planeado y estaba más que seguro que lo cumpliría.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Mi pequeño e inocente niño, le están haciendo pasar por muchas cosas trágicas y me duele que sean así con él, sólo espero que su venganza no le lleve a cosas peores._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 15 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
